


All Alec wanted was a little magic.

by TheFallenSonOfNyx



Category: Hogwarts Au - Fandom, The City of Bones Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenSonOfNyx/pseuds/TheFallenSonOfNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is a Hogwarts student and he gets put in Ravenclaw where he meets the most amazing person. Frankly his father is disappointed because Alec is a "Geek of a son who is to sissy to make it into the Gryffindor House." While Alec is crying he meets Magnus, a second year Ravenclaw. Their relationship spirals out of control to amazing new levels when Alec finds out Magnus's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!"  
Alec looked up, puzzled.  
"I'm not in Ravenclaw."  
"No? Well to bad, your in that house."  
Alec stood up and saw Jace look at him from Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw house erupted in cheers. A second year patted the seat next to him and Alec made his way and sat down.  
"Magnus Bane." said the second year who was next to him.  
"Alec Lightwood." Alec said in return. He turned and saw gold irises with cat slits." Whats with your eyes?"  
"Animagus. I'm a cat. I go by Chairman Meow when I change."  
"SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!"  
"Dig in." Dumbledore said.  
Food appeared on the table and Alec smiled. This he could get used to.


	2. Nightmares and Cuddling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has nightmares and Magnus hears his screaming.

His father, Robert, stood over Alec. Alec lay on the ground. His father had a stick in his hand and was beating Alec with it.  
"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!!!!!!" Robert screamed at Alec. "YOU SICKEN ME YOU FAGGOT!!!!!"  
Robert brought the stick down again but it stopped in midair and vanished.

Alec shot up, hit the person who had their arms around Alec. Alec scrambled out of bed and fell to the ground. He hit the ground hard and groaned.  
"Alec, are you all right?" asked the lump on his bed.  
"Magnus, what are you doing?!?!?!?!" Alec yelled.  
Magnus stuck his sparkly head up, and groaned. "You were screaming so I came hear to wake you up and you would only be quiet when I climbed in next to you and hugged you. And Then you elbowed me in the face."  
Alec got up and Magnus patted the bed next to him. Alec warily climbed in and Magnus cuddled up next to him, throwing his arm around the younger one. Alec stiffened then found that he was drowsy so he just kind of dozed off.

THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;)


End file.
